Pecado Inapagável
by Bruna A. Elric
Summary: Shortfic baseada em Koi Kaze [um anime ótimo... ²]. Leiam, eu a considero a minha fic mais bem escrita! o³


**AVISO: **Essa fic foi baseada em Koi Kaze, um dos melhores animes que eu já vi!! (depois de FMA, claro... HAGAREN RULEEEEZZZZ! paku blúh está feliz!! ) \o/

**OUTRO AVISO: **Essa fic é um pouco dramática (que novidade, Blú-chan ¬¬).

**MAIS UM AVISO: **Essa fic se passa depois do movie Shamballa wo Yuku Mono... Então se você não viu ainda, cê vai ficá boiando... DD

Olá!

Eu sou a Bruna A. Elric² Mustang Zoldyeck Freeks Kuruta Pullman, a mulher das 7 fics e dos 7 maridos (eu não me separei de nenhum! dando ênfase)

Boun... Esta é a minha 7ª songfic... Isso mesmo! Sétima! A nº 7! XD

Ainda continuo com alguns errinhos comuns mãããããnns... Por favor!! Não me torturem mostrando cenas do penúltimo e do último epi do Hagaren!! \o/²

Outra: Essa música é de uma das artistas que eu mais adoro do Japão (depois da Paku Romi, do AKFG, do Kinya e do Beat Crusaders)! Kitade Nana! \o/ Óhhhhh! -

Ainda tô na fase ruim... Mas é como eu digo (e muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUITAS outras pessoas dizem...): Cada ficwriter tem seu começo, certo? .

Agora chega de falar e vamos à songfic nº 7! \ò.ó/ dando ênfase de novo

* * *

**Música: Kesenai Tsumi**

**Artista: Kitade Nana**

_(Nota da Blú: uhuuuuull!! \o/)_

_Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru  
Boku ni totte nara sore dake de mou juubun na hazu na no ni_

**Com você em meu campo de visão usual, posso respirar  
Mesmo que isso devesse ser o bastante para mim**

"Então."

"Então o quê? Eu tenho medo desses seus 'entões'..."

"O que é a coisa mais importante pra você? Além da Winry, claro."

"QUE WINRY QUE NADA!"

"Você é tão besta... Então. Você não me respondeu."

"Hm... Sua presença! Ééééé..."

"Como assim, minha presença, nii-san? Você vai pro outro mundo, volta do outro mundo, me leva junto pro outro mundo, e..."

"Você veio porque quis, não fui eu quem te trouxe, bestão."

"Exato! Você ia me deixar lá outra vez, sozinho! Como a **minha presença**, ou seja, **a presença de euzinho aqui **é a coisa mais importante pra você?"

"Eu vim pra esse mundo pra te devolver o seu corpo, voltei pra Amestris pra poder te reencontrar e ia voltar **sozinho**, ou seja, **sem você** pra esse mundo pra finalmente deixar você em um mundo sem guerras."

"Mas..."

"Tendo a certeza de que você existe, eu posso viver, Alphonse."

"Assim... Assim você me deixa sem graça, nii-san!"

"Hahaha, bestão..."

'_Mesmo que isso devesse ser muito... Muito além do que eu preciso..._'

"Pára de me xingar, Ed!"

_Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari  
Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?_

**Esse meu pobre eu não faz nada além de repetir seus erros.**

**Quão forte deve ser minha força para que ninguém se machuque?**

"Eu não vou parar... Isso é legal... Ééééé..."

"Besta! Você não percebe que, sendo assim, **você** só vai ser uma má influência pra mim?"

"Eu só vou ser uma má influência se **você** querer me imitar."

"N-nada a ver! Você é o meu 'pai postiço', oras!"

'_Nii-san... Eu tenho que ser tão forte quanto você! Pra poder ajudar aquele monte de gente que você ajudou em Amestris! Bem... Eu acho que já sou tão forte quanto você... Então... Eu preciso ser ainda mais forte, pra não ter que machucar mais ninguém, como fiz com Wrath...?_'

_Mayowazu ni kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru ato ni wa modorenai kara  
Ima demo kono mune no oku kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo  
DARLING_

**Sem hesitar, acredito nesse amor e sigo em frente  
Vou abraçar apertado esse seu ferimento exposto  
E juntos iremos continuar a caminhar, pois não podemos voltar atrás**

**Mesmo agora, esse pecado inapagável dói dentro do meu peito  
Querido**

"Bom... Não adianta de nada você se espelhar em mim, né? Eu sou uma besta!"

"Ehhhh..."

"O quê?"

"Eu te amo, nii-san."

"HÃÃÃÃÃ?"

"... EU... EU NÃO TE AMO DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO!"

"ENTÃO NÃO DIGA QUE ME AMA!"

"... Me desculpe..."

"Não, Alphonse! Eu não quis dizer... Isso..."

'_Eu também te amo, meu querido otouto..._'

o0o0o0o

_Dias depois, tempo chuvoso, apartamento de Alphonse e Edward..._

"Faz uns dias que não venho aqui... Que saudades de falar 'estou em casa'..."

"Seja bem-vindo, Alphonse."

"WAA! NII-SAN! M... Me… Me per… Per… Perdoa… Perdoa por aqui… Aquilo!"

"Shhhh…"

"Nii-san…"

'_Que abraço bom… Mas eu não posso ceder à tentação... De te beijar, nii-san..._'

"Aiee, nii-san! Meu braço dói!"

"Ah, desculpa!"

"Digo o mesmo."

"..."

_Silêncio, silêncio... E mais silêncio._

"Alphonse..."

"Nii-san..."

"Fala primeiro."

"Não, pode falar."

"Fala você."

"N-não, mas..."

"Fala!"

"Hm... O meu vai demorar um pouco."

"Então tá. Que tal apagarmos esses três dias que passaram da nossa memória e seguir em frente?"

"Não, de jeito nenhum. Cada dia de nossa convivência juntos nunca mais deve ser apagado. Nunca mais."

"Entendo... Agora fala."

"Nii-san, eu estive pensando muito, muito mesmo, nesses dias que eu fiquei fora, e cheguei à uma conclusão final sobre... Ehh... Aquiloláqueeutefalei."

"Estou ouvindo."

"Então... Eu cheguei à conclusão que... Que... Eeerm..."

"Anda lo..."

'_Eu não consegui resistir, nii-san... Me desculpe... Me desculpe._'

'_Isso não é nada comparado aos meus pecados, Alphonse._'

_Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe  
Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte  
_**Lembro da tristeza do amor que perdi naquela época  
Estou um pouco perplexo com o vivo azul do céu**

"Eu..."

"Nii-san... Eu... Eu..."

"N-não... Não chore... Alphonse..."

"... Ed, eu... Eu... Eu não... -soluço- Não resisti... Me desculpe..."

"... Eu me lembro..."

"Se... -soluço- Se lembra de quê?"

"Lembra quando eu fui embora...?"

"Lembro..."

"Aquele amor por você que eu tive que deixar pra trás... Foi... Foi tão... -suspiro-... _Triste_... Mas fui recompensado... Mesmo não merecendo."

"Recompensado... C-com o quê?"

"Com o calor de seus lábios, Al. Se você ainda fosse aquela armadura, eu não poderia sentir como é te beijar."

"Ma... Ma... Ma... Ma... M-mas..."

"Eu te amo também, Alphonse."

_Aquele tempo chuvoso que estava no Japão, atual país dos irmãos Elric, estava, literalmente, sendo limpo, deixando espaço para um céu azul. Azul até demais._

_Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo tada hitotsu shinjita  
Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro_

**Mesmo que eu sacrifique algo, irei acreditar somente  
Na cor das flores que desabrocham no momento em que seu olhar as reflete**

"_Nii-san eu... __Eu... Eu ainda não posso acreditar que... Que você disse aquilo..._ _Pra mim..._"

"Ah, qual é, Alphonse! Fala direito, como um homem! Me imagine como se eu fosse uma garotinha gostosinha que é a sua _namoradinha_. Você não iria falar desse jeito comigo, certo?"

"É que eu tô um pouco cansado... -bocejo- E você não é a minha _namoradinha_, você é o meu _namoradinho_... Isso soa muito estranho."

"Ah, Al... A gente não escolhe por quem quer se apaixonar."

"Mas eu..."

"Haha... Bobão..."

"Pára!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Nii... San..."

"Hm."

"Huummm... Ehhhhhhhhhh..."

"Lá vai você. -bocejo-"

"Mesmo que... Mesmo que eu me mate pra recuperar seu braço e a sua perna... A única coisa que eu irei acreditar... É nas coisas que você vê, sente e toca... Somente no seu 'universo'."

"Não diga isso! Eu não... Eu não posso resolver tudo por você, entende? Eu não posso resolver tudo por nós dois!"

"Não! Não chore, nii-san!"

'_Pensando bem... A única vez em que me lembro que vi o nii-san chorar foi... Naquele dia... Que a Winry foi seqüestrada... Será que... Ele... Ainda a ama...?_'

_Muryoku demo kono sadame tsuyoku ikiteyuku  
Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte  
Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo  
Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..._

**Mesmo que eu não tenha poder algum, irei viver fortemente com esse destino  
Iremos unir nossas mãos e o nosso calor irá derreter para sempre  
Mesmo assim, o pecado das coisas que ainda irão acontecer será doloroso  
Mas enquanto estiver com você, iremos contra as ondas do mundo...  
**

"Nii-san?"

"Ôôô! Pegou a 'nii-sanzite'? Haha..."

"N-não... Eu... Euqueriaperguntarumacoisa."

"O quê é?"

"Você... Você ainda... Ainda ama... A... Winry...?"

"-bocejo- É isso que está te perturbando?"

"M-mais ou menos..."

"-suspiro- Bom... Eu realmente sentia uma _consideraçãozinha pequena _pela Winry, mas, sinceramente, eu sempre te amei. Esclarecido?"

"Ah, sim."

"E qual era a outra coisa que estava te perturbando?"

"Eh, bem... B-b-bem... Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumm..."

"Alphonse -bocejo-, você ainda me mata de tanto tédio."

"É difícil pra mim... M-mas... Eu... Q-Queria pergunta-tar se..."

"Alphonse! Eu tô com -bocejo- sono! Você sabe que, sempre que a gente faz sexo, fica com um sono danado depois... A gente gasta muita energia nessas coisas..."

"Eu sei disso, nii-san. Eu também tô bem cansado..."

"Então anda logo!"

"T-tá. B-bem... Nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre? Você nunca mais vai me abandonar, como fez nas últimas três vezes?"

"Claro que não... A gente vai ficar junto pra sempre, meu querido otouto."

"Eu estava com medo de te perder mais uma vez... Nii-san."

"O que ainda está por vir é ainda mais difícil, Al. Você está mesmo pronto pra tudo isso?"

"Nós iremos contra tudo e todos, se estivermos juntos..."

"Sim..."

'_Eu nunca pensei que eu te amava tanto assim, nii-san..._'

'_Eu quero passar a minha vida toda com você, meu querido otouto..._'

_Mayowazu ni kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku  
Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete_

_Mayowazu ni kono sadame ikiru ikiteyuku  
Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte  
Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte  
Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru  
DARLING_

**Sem hesitar, acredito nesse amor e sigo em frente  
Vou abraçar apertado esse seu ferimento exposto**

**Sem hesitar, vivo com o meu destino e sigo em frente  
Se estiver com você, com certeza estaremos conectados para sempre  
E juntos, iremos olhar somente para frente, mesmo que nada aconteça  
Irei continuar a proteger você com minhas mãos, a qualquer custo  
Querido**

Owari! \o/

* * *

Ebaaaaaa! A songfic número 7 acabou!! \o/²

Você GOSTOU?? Então me manda uma review!! \o/²

Você NÃO GOSTOU?? Então me manda uma review!!! \o/²

Você AMOU?? Então me manda uma review!!! \o/²

Você ODIOU?? Então me manda uma review!!! \o/²

\o/²

Obrigada por ter tirado um pouquinho do teu tempo pra ler a minha fic!!

Kissus!! ;

Ja nee!! o/³


End file.
